Imprinted
by Kitty456
Summary: How Jared imprinted on Kim
1. Chapter 1

Imprinted

'I have always loved him but he had never noticed me. So why now? Why would he pick me? Of all the people in the whole world he chose me!'

I looked out across the bay; the sun was setting casting a golden glow over the sea. There was a gentle breeze rustling the trees behind us and the deep blue waves were lapping on the sandy shore. He leaned over to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes "cold ?" he asked as I shivered at the warm touch of his hand on my face. I looked up into his deep dark brown eyes as he put his jacket around my shoulders. Oh how I loved him, he moved his face towards me I could feel and taste his warm breath as he got closer. Then just before he kissed me he whispered my name, "Kim."

"Kim, Kim KIM!" I looked up at the black board; I was back in biology with the rain hammering on the windows and Mr Clark sitting at his desk marking work. "Day dreaming again?" My annoying but best friend Jenny was sitting next to me. "Let me guess it wouldn't have been about Jared would it." She asked. "No of course not" I replied blushing how could I lie when things like that betrayed me. Of course Jen knew I was in love with Jared she knew everything about me as I did her. We have been best friends forever like sisters. "You're too good for him Kim I don't know why you waste your time on a jerk like him?" she told me as she checked her lipstick in a hand held mirror. "You can talk glaming yourself up for Nick again." Just then the bell rang for the end of the day. While I packed up my books she was still checking herself in the mirror. "He is my boyfriend and he loves this new lipstick especially the strawberry taste." She told me flashing a big grin before making sure her short auburn hair was perfect just like the rest of her. "You look beautiful Jen come on he will be waiting for you." On the way out of the classroom I tripped over something and landed on my knees, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Hey look Jared there's your girlfriend!" someone sneered as the rest burst out laughing. My face felt like it was on fire and I could feel the tears filling up. I heard him laugh as I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the class room as the first of the tears started to spill over.

"Kim wait up you know I can't run in these shoes." The sound of her tottering behind me as the tears started to roll down my face. The sound of laughing was growing dimmer and I rushed along the corridor. It was getting more and more crowded as I reached my locker, just as Jen caught up with me. "Kimmy don't get upset." I wiped away the tears with my hand "everybody knows? Did YOU tell someone?" I managed to get out in between sobs. "Oh Kimmy, of cause not, but it is so obvious. You stare at him all the time, you mention him as much as you can and always go the long way round to geography just so you can catch him on the way to gym class and just look at your folder." Jen said putting her arm around my shoulder as I looked down at what I was holding, my folder with Jared's name scrawled all over it. "Is it THAT obvious? I am SUCH a looser." I wished at that moment that I could just curl up and die. "Its not that bad I mean you know Kyle yea well he actually stole Charlottes hair brush out of her bag so he can hold it at night and stoke the stands of hair I mean you are not that obsessive yet, are you?" she said giving me a little nudge. Some how Jen could always make me feel a little better. "Come on Nick will give us a lift home," she said straining her neck over the crowded hallway to see if Nick was on his way. "You know I think I'll walk, I look a mess and my grandmother will only ask questions I don't want to answer." I said grabbing my coat out of my locker and looking at the red streaks under my eyes in the mirror Jen had made me put up. "It's still raining Kim and you know you shouldn't be walking around by the woods alone some hikers have gone missing you know". Jen said with a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry I WILL be fine no bear will get me and the rain will make me feel better and I give you a call when I get home. I promise" Just then I saw Nick walking down the corridor I swear it was like Moses the sea of students parted as he and 'his crew' strutted towards us. Jen couldn't help giving out a sigh, they were a great couple and he was not like the typical Jock once you got to know him. "Fine but make sure you do call and don't forget about tomorrow," "oh yea... I will come round about 9.30 see you tomorrow. Bye Nick." I called over my shoulder as he reached us." Bye Kim, don't you want a …" but he was cut off no doubt by Jens lips. I nearly ran to the doors wanting to feel the cool damp air on my hot face.

Finally I was out of school. Dam! I had forgotten about tomorrow, prom dress shopping with Jen. She is making me go with one of Nicks cousins form Seattle who is here for that weekend. I don't mind shopping with Jen but it will be an all day trip and I didn't even want to go to prom especially with some random guy, I mean if I was going with …No I can't think about him. Oh my gosh how stupid did I look today, hopefully everyone will have forgotten about it by Monday. I looked at the huge grey clouds in the sky "It looks like it will rain all night, great." I said to myself as I walked along the road. I had not noticed how close I had got to the forest. I have always loved the forest going for walks and exploring. It reminded me of my mother and father we would always go for day trips in the forests around La Push when we would come and visit my grandparents. That was before the car crash. My parents had moved from La Push when they got married. They never wanted to move back my mother said they were fed up of the rain, so they ended up in California. We only came for visits around Christmas and a week or so in the summer, but they always seemed happy when they were here. My dad knew all these amazing places that were so beautiful and trees that we could climb and hide in. our lives were perfect that was until when I was eight and we came to visit. My grandfather and dad got in a huge row about something and we left. It was raining which is not unusual but the roads must have been wet. When I came round in the hospital a few days later my grandparents told me my parents had died. The car had gone over the cliff by La Push beach; somehow I had escaped before the car went over the edge with the two of them inside. My mother was burred in forks cemetery but they never found my fathers body. Since the crash 9 years ago I have lived with my grandparents. I tried not to think about them to much but today walking past the forest got me thinking about them again and it made me wish I could have one more day with them exploring the forest. A happy family again, just one more day.

Now the forest was a dark and eyrie place. Even more so with a killer bear on the loose. Even my grandfather has warned me to stay away for a bit, so there must be something. I looked out into the trees I could hear the faint rustling of the leaves in the wind. What was that? I'm sure I just saw something move! No it must just be a squirrel or something. I shoved my hands in my pockets and carried on walking along the path. Just then a tree branch snapped I turned my head to see where the sound came from. I saw two glittering eyes surrounded by brown fur staring at me. This was no bear I started to back away slowly. "Please please don't hurt me." I was shaking, tears welling up. I started to move a little quicker. My bag fell to the floor. The grey eyes were still looking at me "I just want to go home." I cried to myself. I closed my eyes wanting the scene in front of me to disappear. I heard a soft growl coming from the animal. Slowly I opened my eyes not sure what I was expecting to see? Was this great animal about to attack me. But when I forced myself to open my eyes fully it had gone. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could away from there. My legs felt like they were going to give out on me. The mud on the side of the road was so slippery a few times I felt my self go I put my hands out to stop me. By the time I reached the end of my road my hands were covered in scratches, blood and mud, my jeans were soaked up to my knees and were so heavy. "Great I look so much worse know I should have had a lift." I said as I saw my reflection in the window of the door.

"Where have you been!" my grandfathers voice bellowed it was loud even behind the glass of the front door. "Jennifer has rung wanting to know if you have got home. That was over half an hour ago. She said something about you walking home. How many times have I told you not to walk round the woods at the moment Kim? Just look at you, what have you been doing? Your grandmother has been sick with worry" "I…I saw one." The words came out in a whisper. "What are you talking about?" My grandfather walked over and put his hands on my shoulder. "A bear. I think… but it was too big for a bear and it looked more like a… a wolf. A GIANT wolf!" "I think that your imagination is getting away with you Kimberly. Come on lets get you inside, warm and dry and you will feel better." My grandfather guided me into the house "you must be mistaken." "I know what saw Granddad." He turned to look at me "That is enough! I don't want to hear about it anymore. It will upset your grandmother. Ok Kimberly." "Fine." I said tuning to go into the house. He had this strange look in his eyes.

Something is not right I thought as I locked the bath room door. Why doesn't he believe me? And why would what I saw upset my Gran? I turned the shower on to heat up. I looked in the mirror my face was red and blotchy and my hair was a mess. "A great end to a perfect day!" I said to myself as I started to untangle my hair with the comb. Hopefully I will look better after I have had a shower and washed my hair. I undressed and stepped into the warm water.

I did feel much better when I got out of the shower. I picked up my dirty clothes and placed them in to the laundry basket on the landing. Then I went into my bedroom. My grandparent's house was not huge but was bigger than the other houses on the reservation, one of the few with an upstairs. There was a large kitchen dinning room downstairs which had a sitting room at the back with huge windows overlooking La Push beach. Also off to the left are my grandparent's bedroom and bathroom, as well as small bedroom which my grandfather now uses as a study. He is writing a book about the historical stories of the reservation and has been working on it for as long as I can remember. It is the one place I am not aloud in, even my grandmother doesn't disturb him while he is working. When he was younger my grandfather worked as a builder so he decided to turn the attic space into a bedroom with a small shower room when my father was about fourteen. I have seen some pictures form when he was that age and it looked like he had a growth spurt so he need more space. Now it was my room and I loved it especially the views the two huge windows overlooked La Push bay and the other one looked into the woods. I spent hours sitting on the window seats reading or sketching.

I quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t- shirt. Then I sat down on my bed to brush my hair. It was dark brown and was down to my waist straight which curls at the end. I tried talking my grandmother into letting me cut it, but she wouldn't, telling me that our hair is part of who we are and should be proud of it. I didn't mind it really but sometimes it would be nice to have a change like Jenny. Her hair was always changing length and colour and maybe if I could then Jared might notice me. I left it loose to dry and picked up my school bag I had a history project that needed to be in by the end of the week and had hardly started it. It should be easy though 'the legends of our tribe', which my grandfather has told me the stories for years. After my parents death it was the only thing that would help me get to sleep. My favourite stories were about the cold ones, apparently as the stories go my great grandfather knew of some who were found hunting on our land and would only feed off animals and not humans. Whenever a cold one was close by it would cause members of the tribe to turn into wolves. When I was growing up I uses to look for people who could be 'cold ones' anyone new in the town or visiting I would be convinced that they could be one. But now I know they are just old scary stories used to keep children away from strangers a bit like little red riding hood and Hansel and Gretel nothing but fairy stories. But that is what Mr West wants for our history project. I got out my note pad and pen and sat down on the window seat overlooking the forest and started to write.

It started to get dark; I put down my note pad at stood up to stretch. I looked out of the window it was still raining lightly. As I was looking out into the forest I saw a car pull up it was Mr Atera, Mr Clearwater and Mr Black, I had forgotten that it was a council meeting to night, grandfather must be having it here. I was just about to go downstairs to see if my grandmother needed any help with dinner when I saw someone emerge form the forest. He was tall and muscular and was only wearing a pair of cut-off jeans. He looked familiar. I looked closely at him, he seemed to be walking towards our house and waved to the three men getting out of the car. "It can't be" I whispered to myself I looked at him again it definitely was him "Sam?" I ran downstairs to see him to check that it really was him. Sam was my cousin our mothers were sisters, his father wasn't round much so he liked to spend time with my dad …when he was alive. He had been missing for a few weeks nobody knew where he was his mom or even his girlfriend Leah. But since he came home he was different changed some how. He was always happy and joking around but now he was moody and seemed angry all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

**Thank you for the reviews, glad you like it. **

"Sam." I shouted as I ran out of the house throwing myself towards him. He put his arms out to stop me, holding me by my shoulders. "Sam you haven't been round for ages, have you made up with Leah yet? What's been the matter with? Why are you only wearing shorts?" questions just blurted put of my mouth and I am sure I saw a faint smile appear on his lips." I have missed you so much Sam." My shoulders started to burn. "Your hands are so hot, are you ill?" as soon as I said that he dropped his hands and stepped away from me. "What's wrong with you? Talk to me please." My voice broke at the end and I could feel tears filling my eyes. He clenched his shaking hands and closed his eyes. "Sam." I whispered taking a step closer to him. Just then his eyes snapped open and his face changed like a mask "I have grown up Kim, that's all, I have other things to do now." With that he walked towards the house to the older men. As I watched them I could see he was no longer my happy fun loving cousin who would spend hours playing soccer with, or take me to La Push beach to try and teach me to surf. He was like my brother but seeing him today I could tell he was not that same guy. He had changed.

Slowly I walked back towards the house. As I stepped into the hall I was just in time to see my grandfather and the other council members entering his office with Sam closing the door behind them. My grandmother appeared at the kitchen door, wearing an apron with the dishcloth in her hand. "Oh Kimberly would you mind helping me in the kitchen, the men will be wanting something to eat soon and I have some cakes baking. Have you finished your homework?" she walked back into the kitchen. "It's nice to see Sam home isn't it?" she asked handing me a knife and some potatoes. "Yeah I think so he is different though." I answered. "He is growing up darling that's all; all men go though the same thing, don't worry about it." Giving me a little smile. "Gran, why is he at a council meeting, it not like him?" She bent down to check the cake in the oven, "Your grandfather and the other men were worried about him after he ran off , but they seemed to have helped Sam and now have offered him a place on the council, a bit of young blood will be good. Don't you think?" "I suppose" I said and carried on peeling the potatoes.

I knocked on the door of my grandfathers office with my foot while trying to hold a tray of food for the men. The door opened slowly "Thanks Kim, could you just put it on the desk." I walked carefully towards the desk with the heavy tray. Halfway across the room my foot caught the edge of the rug I could feel myself loose my balance and the grip on the tray. Suddenly Sam had the tray in one hand and was stopping me from hitting the floor with his other. "Eh… thanks. Your fast." I stuttered as he set me down and placed the tray on the table. "Just hungry. Didn't want the food to be wasted." he said his back still to me. "Kim, you need to be more careful. Go and finish helping your grandmother." "Thank you Sam." I said and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I did washing up and then went back upstairs to finish off some more homework. I had just finished when there was a knock at my door. "come in" the door opened and there Sam stood. "I'm sorry about earlier" he said still standing in the door way. "That's ok, you can come in you know." He walked slowly in and sat down on the end of my bed. "your grandfather told me you walked home from school alone today, near the woods, Kim you need to be careful there are dangerous things out their." "thanks for your concern but I have already had a lecture of grandfather I don't need another one off you." I snapped back at him. "I am just trying to look out for you. You are lucky that bear didn't hurt you" "Is that what he said I saw? Sam it was not a bear I swear it was a wolf a GIANT wolf I'm sure it was." "Kim, w…wolves don't get that big." He stuttered over the word. "I think I know the difference between a wolf and a bear Sam." He stood up quickly closing his eyes again with his hands in fists trembling at his sides "Just STAY out of the woods okay. Just stay safe." When he opened his eyes the mask was back the older, harder, new face of Sam. "Promise me Kim." He looked scary "Fine I promise, I'll get a lift home with Jen, I'll stay out of the woods." "Good." Just then my phone went off I had a message from Jen _Hi Kim don't forget about prom shopping tomorrow __ xx. _ I groaned "Like I would forget that." I muttered to myself "what's the matter?" Sam asked "Just Jen reminding me we are shopping tomorrow for prom dresses." "You are going to the prom?" he said with a laughthe mask slipped a little and I could see a bit of the old Sam coming through. "You don't have to laugh about it" I said throwing a cushion at him. "I bet you are looking forward to that right? Who are you going with?" "A cousin of Jens boyfriend and I am only going cause she is making me." "I'm sure you will have a good time, going to prom is part of growing up you should enjoy it." He said looking more like his old self. "I like this Sam, the old Sam I have missed him." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I miss him to." He replied "will you find him again?" I asked "I don't know." He answered looking a little sad. "I better go, I will see you soon." He said walking towards the door "bye, call Leah she has been so worried about you." "I'll try." He said as he mad his way down the stairs. "Remember you promised me you will stay out of the forest." He called up to me. I felt so tired, today had been strange but I felt as if it was just the start of it.

I could hear the rain drops falling off the trees overhead and the squelching of the mud underneath my feet. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I screamed, "Sam" I whispered as I turned around. "You promised me you would stay away from the forest Kim!" I could hear the anger in his voice. "I'm sorry I just ….." "I'm taking you home" he shouted as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. He let go of me and started to walk faster "Slow down a bit Sam I can't keep up with you" I tripped over a loose stone and fell onto my knees, when I looked up Sam had gone. I stood up and brushed the mud off my jeans. "Sam? Sam where are you?" I shouted as I stated to walk in the direction I thought he had gone. I heard a growl behind me as I turned around I has face to face with the wolf. I gasped as I sat up in bed shaking from what I had just dreamed about. I sat on the side of the bed with my head in my hands, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I turned my head to look at the clock on my bedside table it was 4.16. I lay back down on my bed totally awake with the dream still spinning around my head it felt too real. I opened the draw of my bedside table and got out my mp3 player; I turned it on and put in my earphones hoping to get the dream out of my head and some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Stephenine Meyer **

**Sorry it has been a while since I updated but have been busy with work and stuff. I will try not to leave too long between updating. But I did fit in a trip to see 100 monkeys (Jackson Rathbone's band) on their European Tour, if you ever have a chance to see them I highly recommend it plus I got to meet them.**

**Chapter 3 hope you like it.**

"Kim you look like hell, did you sleep at all last night?" Jen asked as I got into her car. "Dreaming about Jared?" she said with a wink. "I wish, I just couldn't sleep." "I heard Sam's back have you seen him? Lucy saw him yesterday down by the beach and was saying how fit and muscled he is now." Jen started to drive out of La Push town. I looked out of the window watching the little houses go by. "Could you not talk about my cousin like that please Jen its weird, yes I have seen him he came round yesterday, he is… different I don't know no." "Is he still with Leah because Lucy was asking and they haven't been together much lately?" "They have had their problems but I think they will sort it out he still loves her, anyway have you any ideas what type of dress you are looking for or will it take all day." I asked trying to get off the subject of Sam and how Jenny's Sister Lucy fancying him. "Well" she answered and I knew it would be a long answer, so I settled into my seat to listen to her and watch the view of the coastline go by as we travelled towards Port Angeles. "I have seen a few dresses I like and I am pretty sure I will have this red one I saw in a magazine but I think you will know when you see it, don't you think? And I have seen these beautiful shoes they are silver and sparkly so I want to get them, even if they don't match the dress I choose. What about you Kim? What colour are you thinking?" "I have no idea,

Five hours later we were on our way to have something to eat before we went back to La Push, with loads of shopping bags. "I love my dress, and my shoes aren't they beautiful." Jen said as we were shown to the table by the waitress, as we sat down she took the box out of the bag to show me the shoes again. "Don't put new shoes on the table!" I shouted at her. "Don't be so superstitious" she answered just as the waitress came over to take our order.

"Kim is that you?" I looked up and saw Leah Sam's girlfriend walking towards us. "Hi Leah how are you? I haven't seen you in ages. You remember Jen?" Leah gave her a wave. She had her long black hair pulled back loosely in a pony tail that hung nearly to her waist. Her eyes looked bright and happy and she had a huge grin on her face, the complete opposite form the last time I saw her when Sam had disappeared. "Oh Kim he is home, Sam's home. He said he came to see you. Thank you so much for encouraging him to visit me." "He came? Oh I am so glad. Are you back together then?" If they could work it would be great they belonged together. "Yes", she answered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out. "I mean we still have things to work out, and he wont tell me where he's been, but I love him and he loves me and I think that it will all work out ok." "I am so happy for you Leah." "Leah, Leah come on Mum said we need to go." A boy with dark hair and dimples walked over to our table. "I am on my way Seth I was just talking to Kim, Sam's cousin you remember her right?" Leah replied putting her arm around Seth. "Sure, hi." He answered looking down, blushing a little. "Hi Seth it's nice to see you again." I said giving him a little smile. "It was great to see you. It's my birthday next week and I am having a party you should both come and bring your grandparents we will make it a welcome home party for Sam as well. I better get going come on Seth." She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door. Then called over her shoulder "please come, I wont take no for an answer" she gave me a big smile "ok we will see you next week bye." "Bye Leah, bye Seth." Jen shouted loudly as they both walked out of the restaurant. I turned back towards Jen who had a smirk on her face and a strange look in her eyes. "He likes you." She said pointing her head towards the door "who?" I asked looking around. "Seth." she said watching them cross the road. "Ewe SETH! No he is like 12." Putting my hands over my eyes and shaking my head "Trust me I know a crush when I see one and Seth has got one big one on you, its sweet did you see him blush. If Nick's cousin can't make to prom you could always ask Seth." Jen said giving me wink. "Please stop, I am sure you are wrong." I could feel my face getting red. "Its strange isn't it." She continued "he has a crush on you and you have one on Jared. Love never runs smoothly does it?" She laughed. "Come on lets go please." I stood up, put the money on the table and picked up my shopping bags. "Just think." Jen said as we walked out of the restaurant still laughing. "If you two got together you would be a cradle snatcher." "Jennifer that's enough please." I was so embarrassed. "You know I am only joking." She said linking arms. "Let's go home cougar." I let out little laugh and shook my head I loved Jen but she could be annoying especially when she got something into her head, and I knew that the jokes would continue on our drive back to La Push, and who knows how long after that.

We finally made it home and I had survived the car journey with endless comments about Seth. Jen stopped the car outside my house I jumped out with my shopping. "Thanks Jen, see you Monday, and you can leave the jokes at home then please." I said shutting the door. She rolled down the window "Sure thing, see you Monday Demi." She gave me a wave and sped off. I could feel last night and the lack of sleep catching up with me as I opened the front door. "Is that you Kim," My Grandma shouted from the kitchen "yea it's me." I walked in to see her. "Did you have a nice day dear." She asked giving me a hug "Yea it was nice I got a dress, and I bumped into Leah, she said Sam has been to see her they are going to try again. She seemed happy." "Oh… that's good." She replied turning her attention to what was cooking on the stove. "Have you eaten? Your grandfather will be a little late tonight so I am just making soup but If you would like something more?" she said changing the subject. "I am fine thanks we just ate; I think I am going to go to bed. I didn't sleep well last night." That's strange I thought she always loved Leah I thought she would be happy "Ok dear get some rest and don't forget to hang up your dress you don't want it creased. You will have to try it on for me tomorrow." "Ok, good night." I started walking up the stairs "oh I almost forgot Leah invited us to her birthday next week Sam will be their I said we would probably go." I shouted "that's kind of her and Sue I will mention it to your grandfather when her gets home." "Where is he?" I asked it was strange for him to be out on a Saturday evening usually he was in font of the telly watching some kind of sport "With Billy and Harry, some council business nothing to worry about dear, don't forget your dress." "I won't" I replied heading towards my room. I hung up my dress on the back of my door and changed into my pyjamas. I got into bed and pulled the quilt over me hoping I would have a better nights sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to Stephenine Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 **

I opened my eyes to find it was actually sunny outside, a rare day to be had in the Pacific Northwest. But all I wanted to do was stay in bed I rolled over and put the pillow over my eyes. I had been awake most the night and whenever I drifted off to sleep the dreams would start again. Me lost in the woods running from the creature I saw a few days ago, mostly I am alone but sometimes I can see someone in the distance but can never reach them. As tired I am I know if I do go to sleep the dreams will only continue. I decide I might as well up. I went downstairs to get some breakfast, I was strangely quiet usually my grandmother was around washing, cooking or cleaning but nothing. I grabbed some fruit loops, a bowl and placed them on the counter. I turned round to get the milk out of the fridge when I noticed a note,

'Ms Call needed some help in the store today and your grandfather is fishing with Harry. Have a nice day and will be home for dinner. Love Gran x'

Just then the phone rang.

"Hel…"

"Have you seen the weather SUN! I will pick you up in 20 min ok."

"Good morning to you as well Jen, where are we going?" I said then eating a spoonful of fruit loops.

"Oh sorry the beach we might be able to get a bit of a tan for the prom." Jen said I could hear the excitement in her voice, you could tell we don't get much sun around here and when we do it's nearly as exciting as Christmas.

"I'm not sure… I was thinking I may just sit in the garden and read and I do have some homework to finish." I put another spoon on cereal in my mouth while she talked.

"Kim you never have homework to finish on a Sunday, and if you want to read that much you can read at the beach. Oh and did I forget to tell you Nick and some of his friend are going too and he may have invited a certain Jared." She said with a little laugh at the end. I almost spat out my breakfast. I swallowed quickly and put the nearly empty dish in the sink.

"Did you say you would be here in 20 minutes I will be ready in 15."

"Great see you in a bit. Oh and put on that red bikini I brought you last birthday you'll look hot x."

I put the phone back and ran up to my bedroom. Trying to be quick in the shower is hard when you need to shave your legs trying very hard not to cut yourself. Finally all clean and dry I put my dressing gown on to find some clothes. I didn't really want to wear the bikini but Jen did say I would look hot and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I got it out and cut off the tags, I had not worn it yet like I said sunny warm days were rare in La Push. I put it on and looked in the mirror I never would have picked red but I look ok I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and my white Paramore t-shirt, taking a bag off a hook on the back of my door I looked at the dress I brought yesterday. Maybe just maybe today would be the day Jared would notice me and I could be wearing this dress with him at the prom. A girl can wish right.

I threw my things I would need at the beach in the bag. I picked up my copy of 'Emma' and put that in my bag as well. I hesitated over putting in my purple hoddie but threw that in as well who knew how long this lovely weather would last.

I went to the front porch to wait for Jen, a little early. I was just about to get my phone out to ring my Gran to tell her where I was going, when a car horn sounded, I looked up to Jen waving at to get in. She was sitting in her dad's old convertible with the top down.

"How did you manage to get your dad to let you borrow this?" I asked as I got it in. The car was her dads pride and joy and would never let anyone else drive it.

"I Know right, well Mum wanted to go to Seattle today some sale, antique fair or something, any way her car is in the garage and she wouldn't let Dad drive her all the way there in this because of her hair and in case they wanted to buy something there would not be enough room. So I said yes as long as I could borrow this. We are like Thelma and Louise."

I couldn't help laughing as she was smiling in her huge sunglasses.

"Well you certainly look the part." I said to her. She turned up the radio and sped off towards first beach.

"How are the Gramps?" she asked that's what she calls my grandparents.

"Fine I think, I haven't seen them at all today. Grans helping Ms Call at the store and Grandad is fishing." I answered I felt nice to feel the warm breeze as we drove along.

"Cool I thought we could stop off at the store first actually to get some supplies for today." She said as she started to slow down as we got nearer to the centre or town, which mainly consisted of the shop, a couple of traditional craft shops for the few tourists and the school.

Jen turned into a car parking space. We walked into the store to find Ms Call and Gran gossiping about something or other while a few other kids form school were looking around no doubt doing the same as us.

"Hi Gran Ms Call." I waved as Jen said good morning to both of them as we walked towards the check out.

"Good morning dears, going to the beach for the day?" I nodded as Jen grabbed a basket and started to gather up some food and drinks for us.

"I thought you girls might be, I was about to call you but…"

"But you two were too busy talking right." I said smiling and shaking my head when those two got talking it was hard to stop them, it's a wonder they ever got any work done. But I knew why, Ms Call was friends with my Mom, they were pregnant at the same time with me and Embry. When Diane Call arrived in La Push Pregnant a single mom to be who didn't know anyone they became close friends until my parents decided to leave right after I was born. When I came back after they had died she help my Gran a lot with me, she would pick me up from school with Embry and give us tea when my Gran was still working full time at the store. Then a last year when she decide to semi retire so she could spend more time with Grandad and me they put Diane in charge of the store. But she still like to come down every now and then saying Diane needed help but really it was just to have a chat.

"I think this will do." Jen lifted the heavy shopping basket full of snacks and drinks on to the counter.

"How long do you think we will be staying?" I said looking at the mountain of stuff my Gran was putting through the till.

"We need to be prepared I used to be a Girl Scout you know." Jen said flashing me a big grin.

"Here you go girls I have a spare ice box you can use I have put some ice packs in." Ms Call said and started putting our dinks in.

"Thanks a lot Ms Call." We both said.

"I'll have put some extra in for Embry and his friends he said they were going as well but you know boys they never think of things like drinks, I hope you don't mind? I will text him and let him know, he can meet you at the car park and carry it down to the beach for you." She gave my Gran a little wink.

I blushed I knew they both wished me and Embry would be together but he was nothing more than an annoying friend/ brother type.

"Thanks again Ms Call see you later Gran." We walked out the store I felt my blush going down.

"Have a nice time dears and stay safe." Gran said as the door shut behind us.

"I wonder what your Gran would think of your crush on bad boy Jared?" Jen asked as we got in the car.

"Jared is Not a bad boy. He's… lovely." I said starting off with a pout but then changing into my usual happy smile which I had when ever I thought of Jared.

"Well he is more of a bad boy than Embry who your Grandmother loves." I stuck my tongue out at her.

We arrived at the beach it was only 9.30 but it was starting to get busy mostly other kids from school in their usual groups, some families from the Rez as well as a few form the surrounding towns. We parked the car and spotted Embry and his friends Quil and Jacob walking over to help us with the cool box. I gave them a wave and that's when I saw him standing by Nick and his jeep. He had a huge smile on his face and they were laughing and joking around he had cut off jeans and a grey t shirt and I thought that he never looked hotter.

"Ow that hurt" I said rubbing my arm.

"I said hello and you ignored me who you looking at." Embry said looking over to where I was looking.

"So you pinch me that's nice, you know no girls will never want you if that's how you are going to treat them." I said giving him a punch back.

"Hey, I am helping you with this so be nice." He said lifting the cool box out of the car. "Anyway I don't need a girl I have my mom and you to look after me." he said winking at me and making a kissing face.

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes, I guess his mom has been not so subtle in front of him as well. We set off towards the beach the guys were chatting about some Forks kids that had come to the beach yesterday but I wasn't listening. I was too busy looking out for Jared and what he was doing. We sat down and were just sorting ourselves out when Nick came over.

"Hi Jen, Kim, Guys. Got a drink?" He asked giving Jen a quick kiss and digging in the cool box.

"Me and the guys are going for a surf wanna come?" he asked taking a drink from a can.

"No thank you we will just watch and catch some rays babe, ok." Jen answered for both of us which I was glad surfing and me do not mix very well even after some lessons form Sam. Nick walked over to where his friends were with the boards. I put my sunglasses on and looked over, they must have changed into their wet suits by the jeep as most of the guys were walking around with them zipping them up and on their way to the water. Nick left with Jared who was still waxing his board. He had his wet suit half on with the arms hanging down. It was the first time I had seen him with no top on apart from in my dreams and he did not disappoint. I could feel my heart beating faster as I watched his strong toned muscled arms working on his surf board.

"Whishing that was you Kimmy?" asked Jen knowing what I was looking at.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said picking up my book so I could pretend to read and still watch Jared. He picked up his surf board under his arm and ran off to the water. I was glad Jen decided we should come to the beach today.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am trying to not leave too long between each update. Thank you for the lovely messages and glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy xx

Chapter 5

Me and Jen spent the rest of the morning chatting about school, prom and our summer break. Jen was going to see her Nan in California with her parents and was still trying to convince them to let Nick go as well. I listened to her go on but still kept an eye on Jared surfing. He was very good I had heard that he wanted to go pro, which from watching him today he definitely could. I had seen him surf before but he has got so much better. Two summers ago was when I first saw him surfing, that was when I had begged Sam to teach me, hoping that Jared would see how great I was and finally notice me and fall madly in love with me. How hard could surfing be? Sadly it was not meant to be, it turned out surfing is hard and a talent that I do not have. All summer long I tried but but I was just no good at it. The only thing Jared would have noticed would be how bad I was.

"So what are you up to this summer?" Jen asked while putting on some more sun lotion. Her parents had asked my grandparents if I would like to go to California with them, but they had said no.

"Not much, helping out at the store is probably the most fun I will have." I sighed.

"It's so unfair they won't let you come. They can't keep you with them forever" she said turning over to make sure she would get an even tan.

"I know but they don't mean it like that. When my parents died it hit them really hard, they just want me to stay safe, I am all they have left." We sat quietly for a while listen to the others round us talking and laughing and the water breaking on the rocks.

"I'm sure you will be able to find plenty of time for Jared watching while I am away." Jen giggled and winked.

"You know I will marry him one day. He will notice me and realise I am who he is meant to be with" I answered smiling.

"I am glad you have so much confidence about that, but maybe you could try with actually talking to him first. He may not be the price charming you think he is." she said.

"I know it may seem strange to you but I just have this felling that we should be together. Whenever I think of what my life is going to be like I always see him. And I would try and talk to him but I just don't know how to act r what to say. I don't know how to be the type of girl he is looking for." I looked down I could feel my face getting redder. "And as Amy said in Little Women 'we are all going to grow up someday we might as well know what we want." I told her.

"You are so random Kim, and if he doesn't like you for you, then he does not deserve you. But I can see how much you like him so; he is bound to be at Leah's party right?" I nodded. "Well I will help you, I will make you look so fabulous that he will be yours and you will have the beat summer ever." Jen said beaming at me. How is she going to do that I wondered.

"Soon it will be him who will be following you around trust me." giving me a wink.

"I don't know…" I started to say.

"NO don't start that, this is what you have been dreaming about for 3 years we might as well try it what is there to loose?"

I looked over to where the guys were sitting on their boards in the water. Could Jen make him see me could this plan what ever it was really work? I watched him laughing with Nick. His smile and the way he ran his fingers through his damp ebony hair made me want to know how it would feel if they were my fingers and what it would be like to kiss him. That's when I knew I had my answer.

"Ok. Let's give it a go." I whispered

"Great we have so much to do, and not much time. I have the perfect dress I think it will really suit you." Jen carried on talking mostly to herself about make up, hairstyles and other things she will need to make me perfect. But I wasn't listening to her much I sat and watched Jared.

The day was passing quite quickly. Jen and I talked more about how she would transform me for Leah's party next week. I was going to hers Friday after school so she could help me get ready. After that we sat and talked more about school and the prom. The guys were just coming out of the water and Nick came running over to us.

"Ew Nick you are getting me all wet." Jen Squealed as Nick was trying to give her a hug.

"Oh come on babe you look so hot and I am just trying to cool you down." He told her shaking his dripping hair over her. I couldn't help laughing at Jen screaming over a bit of water.

"Hey Nick come on leave your girlfriend alone for a minuet and help me put our boards in the van." I tuned to see Jared standing behind me with his wetsuit hanging down showing off his toned arms and chest. His shoulder length hair scraped back off his face holding two surf boards. He looked like someone out of an Abercrombie and Fitch advert. I couldn't help but stare at him he looked so... so…

"Kimmy wanna play soccer?" Embry shouted as he ran over and sat down on the blanket draping his arm round my shoulders. "Jake has just come and Quil and some of the other guys are up for a game before the BBQ you girls in?" He asked stuffing his face with some chips.

"Count me in." Nick said standing up and walking over to Jared. "Just need to get changed and put this away, you in J?"

"Yeah definitely," Jared answered

"Jen are you gonna play?" Nick asked giving her a smile.

"I watch I don't join in, but Kim will wont you." Jen said looking at me and nodding her head. "She is really good, and she has just joined the girl's squad you know." Jen sounded like a proud parent. It looked like she has started early with her Jared plan. I blushed slightly. I liked soccer and would play with Sam and Embry growing up, but I only made the team because it was a small school and not many girls wanted to try out for the team and I could kick the ball without falling over unlike Jen, who I think only wanted to make the team so she could watch Nick train in his football kit.

"We better get dried off if we are having a game before food." Jared said to Nick not even commenting on what Jen had said. They both ran off up the beach with their boards under their arms. I watched them make their way towards the car park.

"That's cool Kim you never said." Embry replied sounding impressed.

"Its no big deal." I said quietly still watching Jared, he obviously didn't think so.

"Kim of cause it is a big deal, and I am not surprised it must have been my awesome skills you learnt from." Giving me his trade mark grin. "You didn't get them from Sam that's for sure." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You like him don't you." Embry asked. I shook my not trusting how my voice would sound.

"Don't lie to me Kimmy. I have only seen that look once before when you were 7 and use to carry that stuffed squirrel around with you all the time."

"Ok so I like him. A lot. But it doesn't matter he doesn't even see me." I put my head on his shoulder and he hugged me tighter.

"You could do a lot better than him Kim. He is a jerk don't waste your time on him." He kissed my head.

"I hate to break up this love fest you two but playing soccer is the perfect opportunity for him to see how fun and talented you are Kim. Trust me." I rolled my eyes she was my best friend and I loved her but she just never gives up once she has a mission, and it just so turns out that I am a big part of it.

"I don't totally agree with you Jen but I do think if you play Kim it would take your mind off it for a bit, come on show me how good you are." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. He grabbed the ball and we walked over to where some of the others had set up a pitch.

"Did you hear Jake has a crush as well?" Embry said as we kicked the ball back and forth.

"No. When did that happen? Who is she?" I asked.

"Yesterday we came down here and some kids form Forks were hanging out. She has just moved her to live with her father or something. Bella I think he said her name is" "Is that Chief Swans daughter Billy said something to Gran the other week. That's sweet Jakes growing up his first crush. You always said he way gay."

"I'm still not totally sure." Embry said trying to bounce the ball on his feet. "Billy and the elders are going to be mad though, he told her the stories." He stood still and balanced a foot on the ball.

"Oh no not the legend of the tribe." I said laughing, "You not scared of them are you? You don't believe them?" I asked he looked pale.

"No. I just don't want him to get in trouble like you did when you told me, I am not supposed to know about them. Don't you remember how mad your Grandfather was?" He looked at me.

"We were kids when I told you and my Grandfather doesn't care now .They are just old scary stories nothing more, don't worry about it I'm sure she is not going to be round here much. Are we playing or what?" I kicked the ball out from under his feet and dribbled it away from him.

"You have got better." He shouted after me trying to catch up with me. He caught up with me and tried to grab me around my waist but we fell over laughing.

"Be careful with my cousin Call!" We turned our heads a tangled mess on the floor to see Sam waling over to us.

"Back here again Uley? Have you not got any friends your own age?" Embry teased

"What?" I asked

"He was here yesterday hanging out with the cool gang right Sam." We tried to untangle ourselves Sam helped me up.

"Just making sure you stay out of trouble. What are you wearing?" He asked pointing at me. I had taken off my t-shirt earlier and was wearing my red bikini top with my denim shorts.

"It's just a swim suit." I replied feeling more self-conscious now he had mentioned what I was wearing.

"Cover up now Kim I mean it. Your Grandparents would not be happy with what little you have on right now." He seemed really angry but I was not happy with this big brother act he was trying to pull off at the moment.

"Your one to talk Sam with your new look." I shouted back, he was still into wearing only his cut offs.

"I mean it Kim put on a t-shirt you are giving people the wrong impression of you." He was getting louder, he looked scary and he was trembling like he was holding in his anger. I was about to argue back when Embry stepped in-between us.

"Here Kim put this, the sun is still quite hot you don't want sun burn." He took off his t-shirt and handed it to me I was still mad with Sam for making a scene but put in on anyway and tied it in a knot at the side as it was quite large for me.

"Thanks." I looked up to Embry he had started to fill out and was looking rather buff standing there in his shorts and nothing else. I couldn't help but stare at him. When had my friend become so manly, he hadn't always been like that in fact I hadn't noticed it until today, but then I had never seen him without a shirt until now.

"Like what you see Kimmy," he winked and grinned. "I told you I could take your mind off Jared. Come on they are ready for us still up for playing?" he held out his hand and I took it as we walked off to the others who were all waiting to start.

We had divided up Nick and Jared with their surfer/ jock friends vs. Embry, Quil Jake and me with a few others. It turned out I was the only girl playing. Sam was close by on the sideline still looking mad, and Jen and a few other girls had moved over to get a better view of the game. It the first half started off well I scored the first goal and set one up for Embry. But then the other team got one passed Quil in goal and just before we swapped sided managed to get an equalizer. I ran over to Jen to grab a drink.

"You know I really have a feeling that this is going to work Kim I mean you are playing great just try to get a few more goals and even if he doesn't speak to you today, it is the perfect opener for Friday." She said while trying to brush my hair. "And since when did Embry get buff." She asked braiding my hair.

"I know right it strange, I never noticed until today. Thanks for the hair." I replied going back over as it looked like they were nearly ready to start again.

"Oh and." Jen said making me turn to see what she wanted. "If you don't end up with Jared, Ashton has arrived for you." She said laughing.

"What?" I replied I didn't understand. Still laughing she pointed to the other side of the pitch to Seth who was looking over at us he waved and quickly looked away. I turned to glare at Jen when would she let up with the stupid cougar Demi jokes.

The second half started off as well as the first, I managed to score another goal Embry was so happy instead of our usual high five he picked me up and jumped up and down.

"If you do that again I may just throw up on you." I said he put me down.

"Sorry just getting into the spirit of things." He said and then ran off after the ball. I had gotten into the game to that I had forgotten about Jared until then. Jared had the ball and was on his was to the goal just as Embry went in for a tackle. Embry caught Jared's foot and he went flying.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot!" Jared shouted getting up he pushed Embry who staggered backwards.

"Hey dude it's just a game sorry." Embry apologised.

"Are you stupid or something! I could have ended up in hospital" he was still shouting his face had changed it was hard and angry looking. It looked strangely familiar.

"J, calm down it's just a game." Nick stepped in and tried to pull Jared away "your burning up J is you feeling ok?"

His hands were shaking in fact his whole body was.

"I feel strange." He whispered. Just then Sam appeared and put his hand on Jared's shoulders he was trying to clam him down talking to him but I wasn't listening. I realised who he reminded me of, it was Sam, how he looked earlier when he was angry about what I was wearing. His eyes, how he shook and trembled. Sam was standing with Jared and Embry had moved away from the commotion. I went over to him. He looked shook up.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"I don't know what happened." He replied dazed, I think we all were. Whatever it was that just happened was very strange.

"I'm taking Jared home. Embry make sure Kim gets back safe." Sam said guiding an angry trembling Jared away.


End file.
